Tu seras mon cadeau de Noël
by Maria Jack
Summary: Une version de la rencontre entre Mathieu et le Patron. Un peu plus yaoi. Un peu. Mais toujours pas énormément. Cette plateforme qui ne me laisse pas sauter deux lignes aura ma peau.


Tu seras mon cadeau de Noël

Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartient pas, ses personnages non plus. Je ne dis pas savoir quoi que ce soit de sa vie etc etc. S'il n'aime pas pas la lire des histoires sur lui, soit, je les enlèverai. S'il s'en fout, ça me va. S'il respecte internet au point d'accepter que les fandoms et la culture des fanfictions et du yaoi en font pleinement part, il fait plus que de ne pas de décevoir. De plus que le yaoi permet d'une part la découverte d'artistes de talents à tous niveaux (fanarts, fanfictions, vidéo etc) et d'autre part une égalité de l'homme et la femme par rapport aux rapports homosexuels &amp; à l'attirance tout à fait physiologique qu'on peut avoir pour ce genre d'image mentale.

Personnages : Mathieu &amp; le Patron

Rating : Patron x Mathieu

Je m'essaie à un style que je n'utilise pas toujours : un changement de perspective selon les protagonistes mis en avant. Je ne promets pas gérer ça de suite. On verra.

* * *

La neige effaçait l'horizon sombre derrière son rideau blanc. Ainsi s'étend tout le paradoxe de l'hiver. Les journées sont courte la noirceur nocturne, si elle ne règne pas sur le soleil lui même, s'empare avec la lune du crépuscule, dès les premières heures de l'après midi. Sur ce fond brumeux ondulait au gré du vent l'opacité claire des vagues opalines.

Un second non-sens se joue en cette période de décembre. Si le froid se fait maître, le silence l'accompagne. Pourtant aux premières lueurs, les hommes quittent leur habitation et envahissent des rues soudain décorées et bruyantes.

Pourtant, un jour de ce mois réunissait tous ces éléments. La veille de Noël offrait cette année là une température négative, bien qu'il n'était encore que dix-sept heures. Dans la ville cependant, se mélangeait odeurs, senteurs, mais surtout une foule enivrante. La joie dominait par dessus tout, même au delà des musiques de quartiers.

Enfin, pas pour tout le monde. Un jeune homme en particulier ne connaissait pas de satisfaction en cette soirée. Renvoyé de sa faculté en novembre, expulsé de chez ses parents, les routes l'accueillirent jusqu'à ce qu'un travail ne lui tombe dessus. Dans un fast-food. Cliché pour quelqu'un dans la vingtaine sans diplôme. Il s'accommodait tant bien que mal à sa nouvelle situation, et surtout sa récente solitude. Son appartement était trop grand pour un seul homme

. Les fêtes dans sa famille n'avaient de fêtes que le nom, mais chaque année à Noël, un de ses amis l'invitait à réveillonner chez lui. Seulement cette année, payer le trajet l'aurait ruiné.

Il s'organisait donc une soirée paisible, en compagnie de son ami le plus fidèle, son PC. Deux autres compatriotes, répondant au nom de bière et pizza les rejoindraient un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Pas d'autres présences humaines ... Et alors ? L'enfer c'est les autres, songea-t-il en rentrant un CD dans son ordinateur.

* * *

« Où tu te casses comme ça salope ?

\- C'est Noël du con ! Je vais sûrement pas le passer à te toucher la nouille !

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais ! Trouve toi un autre jouet pour ce soir. Je ne doute pas que tu n'as aucun mal pour cela. »

La femme débutant la trentaine relaça sa seconde botte, jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de l'auberge pour s'assurer de n'avoir rien oublié, avant de claquer la porte. Sur le lit, un long soupir retentit. Celui qui se faisait nommer le Patron pensait tout en se rhabillant qu'il haïssait Noël. Tant d'hypocrisie d'une seule traite, pour s'achever brutalement en janvier. Déprimant.

Il était plus homme de corps qu'homme de cœur, et pourtant, voir des bourgeois se complaisant de leur « générosité » lorsqu'ils offrent à Noël deux euros à un SDF lambda l'horripilait. Cela revenait pour lui à entendre de la bouche d'un « végétarien » qu'il mangeait trois fois par semaine des steaks hachés, parce que ce n'est pas de la vrai viande.

Dans tout ça, le pire à Noël, restait le manque de putes et de personnes bourrées et seules. Tout le monde se faisait inviter quelque part, tout le monde se trouvait avec quelqu'un, et personne ne voulait baiser.

Le Patron enfila ses vêtements, prit ses clefs et quitta son motel. Qui sait, il croiserait peut-être une chaudasse dépressive à qui enlever le dernier soupçon de dignité.

* * *

« Sa mère la... »

Mathieu se retint d'achever son injure, réalisant qu'elle n'arrangerait rien à la situation. Après un énième échec à un niveau sur un jeu, il s'était décidé à manger. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il appelait régulièrement -c'est à dire toutes les deux minutes- tous les pizzaïolos de la ville, pour tomber sur un répondeur. Fermées pour les fêtes ou assiégées par une horde de troll de Noël n'ayant pas compris que lorsqu'on invite des gens, il faut préparer à manger avant, aucune boutique ne daignait lui répondre. Son espoir ne tenait plus qu'à ce dernier pizzaïolo, réputé pour être le pire. Celui-ci décrocha, mais quand, avec toute sa joie retrouvée, Mathieu s'apprêtait à passer commande, son téléphone émit une chansonnette, vibra avec ferveur avant d'afficher un fond noir. Plus de batterie.

La patience ne le caractérisait déjà pas excessivement à la base, mais là, il avait l'impression de s'en prendre plein la gueule. S'emparant de son chargeur, il s'aperçut bien vite que sa soirée n'irait pas vraiment en s'arrangeant. Son téléphone était à peine branché que tout son appartement se retrouvait dans l'obscurité.

« Oh non... Pitié, faites que ce soit les fusibles... »

Il observa par la fenêtre et poussa un lourd soupir. Toute sa rue semblait privée d'électricité. Il s'égara vers son réfrigérateur, cherchant de quoi lui remonter le moral : une bière. Ce n'est qu'en voyant l'unique pot de yaourt rescapé de la semaine dernière qu'il se souvint avoir bu la dernière une demi heure auparavant.

Soudain dans la rue s'éleva un chant lyrique de Noël. Il reconnut minuit chrétien. S'attardant un instant sur l'origine de cette propagande qui résonnait chez lui, il retourna devant sa fenêtre. Ses voisins, un attroupement de personnes âgées et autres familles bon chic bon genre s'attroupait dans la rue, s'éclairant à la bougie, et, étant donné leur variété musicale, à la lumière divine.

Il enfonça son visage dans ses mains, hésitant le rire et le pleur.

« Peuple à genou ! Attends, ta délivrance ! »

C'en était trop pour Mathieu. Il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps sans PC, sans téléphone, sans bière, et avec des idées obscènes concernant un chant religieux. Il s'habilla, quitta son appartement, longea les murs pour éviter la foule, et s'en éloigna aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Le vent qui agressait ses joues fit disparaître assez rapidement les couplets ecclésiastiques. Il emmitoufla son nez dans son écharpe, se cachant des flocons qui le flagellaient. Il marchait tête baissée, relevant parfois le regard sur un couple ou une famille qui se baladaient paisiblement. Dans ces moments, il réalisait la solitude qui l'entourait.

Croisant un vieil homme seul, dont les doigts bleus se frottaient pour tenter de rester vivants, il fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche d'une pièce, mais n'en sortit qu'un paquet de cigarettes. Son porte-feuille se rendait sans doute plus utile dans la poche de son autre blouson. Il s'approcha du SDF, s'assit à côté de lui sous un porche, et lui tendit une clope. Celui-ci l'accepta. Mathieu glissa la seconde entre ses lèvres avant de les allumer.

Il n'allait rien dire à ce futur cadavre. Il s'avouait déjà difficilement à lui même qu'il ne l'aidait que parce que voir quelqu'un encore plus mal que lui le satisfaisait. Il souffla sa fumée, qui s'enfuit bien vite, emporté par une bise. Il avait souvent rêvé être aussi libre qu'elle. Maintenant qu'il l'était, il manquait d'attache.

Peut-être aurait-il dû faire en sorte que ses parents soient fiers de lui. Il aurait simulé aimer un métier, adoré son existence. Il les aurait trompé, les laissant le croire aussi aveugle qu'eux quant-à ce qui se déroulait autour d'eux. Mais il n'y pouvait, si ce en quoi il excellait, c'était la critique. Mais à part se vendre à la télévision -ce qu'il se refuserait toujours de faire-, on ne vivait pas de sa lucidité. Sauf s'il se mettait à faire des vidéos sur internet.

« Bande de connards ! Deux contre un, vous ne vous sentez pas trop naze ? »

Mathieu rouvrit les yeux et considéra l'homme qu'on venait d'envoyer au sol, à l'autre bout de sa ruelle. Il portait un costume noir, devait le surplomber de quelques centimètres. Deux autres hommes le rejoignirent. Ils ne prirent pas le plaisir de répondre à son insulte et lui frappa violemment le genou. L'homme en noir poussa un grondement douloureux. Il reculait en s'appuyant sur ses mains, trempant ses vêtements chics. Mathieu se bondit sur ses jambes et quitta la ruelle.

* * *

Le Patron souffrait. Son genou ne résisterait pas à un second coup. Il détestait fuir, mais abhorrait encore plus de ne pas pouvoir le faire. Il tourna son regard vers l'arrière de la ruelle, mais ne vit qu'un vieux qui lui semblait plus mort que vif.

« Tu as baisé nos copines.

\- L'une et l'autre ensemble.

\- C'est la vie, pas de ma faute si vos copines sont des salopes !

\- Ta gueule ! »

Le prochain coup de pied concerna son visage. Les énerver davantage ne résolvait visiblement rien. Son œil ne voulait plus s'ouvrir. Du sang lui réchauffait la joue. Un des malabars saisit sa gorge et le leva au dessus du sol.

« J'ai même pas envie de jouer avec toi. Je vais juste de tuer. »

Le Patron sentit les doigts se resserrer sur sa glotte, compressant larynx et pharynx, l'empêchant de respirer. Il s'accrocha aux bras devant lui, tentant de les faire céder, mais, tandis que son corps se vidait de ses forces, les mains du colosse se contractaient encore sur sa peau. Il allait crever ainsi, comme un chien. Seul.

Soudain, un bruit métallique et la prise se fit moins ferme, il tomba au sol. Dans le trouble de son regard, il aperçut un freluquet, brandissant une barre de fer, battre son agresseur. Il se reprit assez vite pour se mettre entre le second cocu et son sauveur, avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à lui. Il lui rentra dedans de tout son poids, le lançant contre un mur, avant de s'étaler lui même par terre, serrant son genou meurtri. Il ferma les yeux, sous la douleur. Il entendant encore quelques mouvements métalliques proches, avant qu'un bras ne saisisse son épaule et ne le force à se relever. La main glissa dans la sienne et l'entraîna ailleurs. Il boitillait, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Son sauveur l'attirait loin des agresseurs.

Quand les deux bruns s'arrêtèrent, le Patron posa son dos contre un mur avant de se concentrer sur son protecteur. Le philanthrope riait de bon cœur en reprenant son souffle. Il se tourna vers le Patron, qui fronça les sourcils. Ce petit lui ressemblait beaucoup. Les mêmes yeux, presque la même morphologie.

« Je ne crois pas qu'ils nous suivent. T'es loin de chez toi ? »

A vrai dire, le Patron n'habitait dans son motel que depuis quelques heures, et, observant les rues de son seul œil valide, se rendit à l'évidence :

« Je sais pas, je suis paumé là. »

* * *

« Je sais pas, je suis paumé là. »

Mathieu pouffa un peu plus. Toute cette action l'avait rendu euphorique. Finalement, ce Noël n'était pas si chiant que ça. Il s'approcha de l'homme en noir et lui remit sa veste en place.

« Je peux pas te laisser comme ça. On est à deux pas de chez moi, et de l'hôpital. Mais j'ai dans l'idée qu'aller à l'hôpital n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

\- Bien deviné gamin. Ils posent trop de questions. »

Mathieu vient soutenir l'épaule de l'autre homme, et ainsi ils se dirigèrent chez lui. Ce type aux allures de criminel l'amusait bien. Il ne lui manquait que des lunettes de soleil pour être le cliché du sale type que personne n'aimerait croiser.

Arrivé dans son appartement après les joies d'un escalier, il l'aida à s'allonger sur le canapé. Il remarquait avec plaisir que l'électricité offrait à nouveau des possibilités d'éclairage.

« Bon, tu le prends pas bizarre mec, mais déshabille toi. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ton genou et ton œil. »

Il s'en alla chercher de l'antiseptique. De sa salle de bain, il lui demanda son nom.

« On m'appelle le Patron. Et toi gamin ?

Mathieu, répondit-il en réapparaissant avec un kit de secours à la main. »

Le « Patron » ne portait plus que son caleçon. Il s'agenouilla au niveau de son genou, l'examina avec les yeux d'un profane en anatomie. Sa jambe ne faisait pas d'angle surréaliste, c'était déjà ça. Il fléchit passivement la jambe du Patron. Celui-ci grimaça, mais fut capable de le faire par lui même ensuite. Il y posa un paquet de petits pois surgelés, qui avait déjà commencé à fondre durant la coupure.

Il se mit ensuite au niveau de son visage et épongea le sang près de son œil.

« Tu peux l'ouvrir ?

\- Non. C'est moche ? »

Mathieu lui sépara les paupières et aperçut un œil rouge, de la sclérotique à la pupille.

« Oui. »

Il vit le Patron frissonner. Il parcourut son bras du bout des doigts. Sa peau était froide et humide. Il désinfecta les quelques plaies dû aux chutes.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche maintenant. Je vais te trouver des fringues. »

Il sentit le regard du Patron estimer ses vêtements actuels.

« Je ne porte que des chemises.

\- Pas de problème. »

Il aida le blesser à entrer dans sa salle de bain, lui posa son marche pied -parce que lorsqu'on est petit dans un appartement, on a un marche pied- pour qu'il puisse s'y asseoir. Il lui prépara des vêtements qu'il posa sur le lavabo tendit que l'eau coulait. Il étendit la veste, chemise et pantalon mouillés, avant d'aller lui même se changer. Il enfila un jogging large, et décida que son chauffage qui, comme après chaque coupure, s'était mis sur maximum, aurait raison de son t-shirt. Il s'étala sur son canapé, allumant sa télévision dans un même élan.

L'adrénaline qui contractait ses artères se calmait lentement. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait sauvé ce type, ni même ce qui lui avait pris de le ramener chez lui. Toujours est-il que ce « Patron » avait quelque chose d'inexplicablement familier. Il ferma les yeux, et s'endormit.

* * *

Le Patron enfila le jeans et la chemise que le philanthrope lui avait laissé. La taille correspondait parfaitement. Il vérifia l'état de son visage dans la glace. Toujours aussi beau à droite. L'autre côté part contre se peignait de rouge, de bleu et de jaune, concentré sur la boursouflure qui prenait place là où jadis se trouvait son œil.

Il se dirigea vers le salon, où il découvrit Mathieu, à moitié nu sur le canapé. Ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, son torse nu l'appelaient à y déposer ses lèvres. Il y laissa courir la pulpe de son index, la peau frissonnant sous le toucher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Les deux regards bleu se croisèrent.

« Rien qui semble te déplaire. »

Un sourire lui répondit. Le philanthrope se redressa, accentuant le contact de la main sur la peau.

« Tu comptes me remercier comme ça ?

\- Tu en as envie ? »

Il ne fut que plus ravi de sa rencontre quand les lèvres de Mathieu se posèrent sur les siennes. Son genou valide sur le canapé, il jouait de son doigté sur les cuisses du maître de maison, qui l'attirait entre ses bras. Leur bassin se rencontrèrent, écourtant les découvertes encore chastes du Patron, qui glissa sa main sous le jogging de l'autre homme, qui respirait fortement contre ses lèvres. Seulement, quand il voulut s'installer entre ses jambes, sa douleur articulaire monta à sa jambe entière, et il s'affala sur le torse de Mathieu. Ce dernier l'aida à s'installer sur le canapé.

« Fais chier... Ce n'est que partie remise gamin.

\- Pas de problème. Mais dans ce cas, tu vas devoir faire quelque chose pour moi. »

L'étincelle malicieuse interrogea le handicapé. Il appréciait cet esprit. Ce petit avait du potentiel.

« Tu seras mon cadeau de Noël.

\- C'est à dire ? »

Le Patron se poussa un peu plus au fond du canapé quand Mathieu s'installa contre lui, reposant sa tête sur son bras.

« C'est à dire que Noël me fait chier. Les gens font semblant d'être gentil pour se donner bonne conscience pour la nouvelle année, et s'engraissent alors que d'autres meurent. L'argent communal est dépensé inutilement dans les lumières au lieu de chauffer des salle. Même les familles moyennes utilisent leur fric pour de la bouffe beaucoup trop chère. Je ne parle même pas des hôtels qui augmentent du tiers leur prix. Et à côté de ça, on a le droit à des spots télévisés sur les massacres en Syrie, ou à des « donner un sachet de riz » pour des petits Indiens qui de toutes façons n'en verront pas un grain, trop occupé à nourrir le peuple européen en cueillant le même riz qu'on leur envoie. Ça me débecte.

\- Je suis parfaitement d'accord, sans compter encore l'hypocrisie qui veut que tu aimes tous ceux qui peuvent t'offrir quelque chose à cette période. Mais qu'est-ce que je viens foutre là dedans moi ?

\- Eh bien même si cette fête m'agace, se retrouver seul à Noël est le comble de la déchéance. Alors tu devras passer chaque Noël avec moi. »

Le Patron cligna de l'œil avec curiosité.

« Tu demandes ça à un inconnu ?

\- T'as l'air un peu bizarre, mais tu m'amuses. Donc oui. »

Un rictus lui échappa. Ce gosse lui plaisait vraiment bien.

« Ça me va.

\- Au fait, pourquoi ils te frappaient ?

\- Je me suis tapé leur copines. Consentantes bien sûr. Les deux ensemble.

\- Bien joué mec, rigola Mathieu. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici au fait ? T'as pas l'air de connaître la ville.

\- Je suis ici parce que je m'y suis retrouvé, voilà tout. Il y a une transaction que je devais faire, ma destination était cette ville. Et j'avoue qu'elle me plaît bien.

\- Tu aimerais t'y installer ?

Mmh, pourquoi pas. »

Un blanc de queqlues secondes s'en suivit. Mathieu semblait réfléchir.

« Installe toi avec moi.

\- Les choses vont très vite entre nous deux là gamin.

\- Je cherche un coloc. Et je commence à comprendre ce que tu es.

\- Et tu me veux comme colocataire ?

\- Je suis vendeur au McDo'. Tu peux m'apporter ce qui manque dans ma vie : de l'action.

\- Change de boulot, ça ira de suite mieux.

\- Si c'était si simple, ce serait fait.

\- Je peux t'embarquer dans mes combines.

\- Non plus. J'aime pas les embrouilles. Enfin, pas trop. Me faire démolir la jambe à Noël, c'est non.

\- Tu as un bon esprit critique. Chroniqueur ?

\- J'ai pas les diplômes pour faire du journalisme. Et ça me ferait chier de reprendre des études. »

Le Patron examina du regard la pièce.

« Tu m'as l'air d'un geek, et tu crois encore qu'il faut le journal ou la télé pour être chroniqueur ? Tu me déçois.

\- Internet a un double tranchant. Si ça ne marche pas... »

Le Patron se tourna difficilement pour se mettre au dessus de Mathieu.

« Écoute gamin, si je dois vivre ici, c'est pas pour que tu rentres puant la fritte. J'ai quelques notions de films. Toi, tu trouves les sujets, et tu fais un truc que tout le monde aime : tu défonces des mecs, tout en critiquant avec tes bonnes idées. On couvre tout ça avec mon humour crasseux, et ce sera la clef de la réussite. »

Mathieu lui sembla pensif. Il le laissa se dégager. Le gamin traversa la pièce, et revint avec une paire de lunettes de soleil en main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ton premier cadeau de Noël. Associé. T'as trop une sale gueule pour draguer là. A ce que j'ai compris t'es un séducteur ? Dans mes vidéos, tu seras celui qui attira les filles.

\- Aucun problème pour ça, sourit le Patron en posant ses lunettes sur son nez. »

Mathieu lui tendit un miroir, il s'observa. Elles lui allaient très bien.

* * *

Ce soir là, la neige brillait aux reflets de la lune. Dans les rues s'épanouissaient les regards admiratifs devant les décorations de fêtes. Des chants et musiques s'élevaient dans l'air frais, s'associant aux cris d'enfants et débordements d'ivrognes dans un brouhaha féerique.

Mathieu Sommet ne voyait ni le crépuscule vider les routes, ni la foule. Il n'entendait pas les chansons religieuses ou paillardes, pas plus qu'il ne s'inquiétait du climat plutôt agréable pour cette veille de Noël.

Tout son intérêt résidait dans la vidéo YouTube qu'il venait de visionner. Une feuille devant son ordinateur, il écrivait des blagues, remarques et idées la concernant. Malgré les fêtes, il travaillait à satisfaire ses 100.000 abonnés. En un an, que demander de plus !

Un coup à la port de sa chambre coupa court à ses réflexions. Il tourna sur sa chaise pour voir le Patron, posé contre le carde de la porte.

« Tu es venu me dire que tu sors ?

\- Qu'on sort. Eh ouai gamin. Ce soir, c'est toi et moi. Un bar, un film, des putes, ce que tu veux. »

Il ne le connaissait pas aussi compliant à ses désirs.

« Ce que je veux ? Parce que c'est Noël ?

\- Oui. Après cela, on rentre et j'assouvis tous tes fantasmes. »

Proposition plus qu'alléchante, vous consentirez à lui accorder. Mathieu fronça les sourcils, puis, le Patron levant rapidement ses lunettes de soleil pour l'aiguillé, il se souvint.

« Tu seras mon cadeau de Noël. »

* * *

Une autre version de la rencontre Patron et Mathieu.

Je publierais sans doute une fiction plus longue sur ce fandom prochainement, mais avec mon couple préféré : Patron x Geek.

Enfin, j'ai encore une idée de one - shot Patron &amp; Mathieu. Verra qui vivra.

Cette plateforme aura ma peau.


End file.
